I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER
by choidayoung
Summary: Sudahku bilang padamu aku ini bukan kakakmu! -Daehyun DaeJae WARNING BxB
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

–Jung Daehyun

–Yoo Youngjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

! **WARNING** !

It's story about BxB or BOYS X BOYS. So, if you don't like BxB please leave this pages

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(a.n)

CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRINGNYA JALAN CERITA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suasana hening tercipta diantara dua anak adam yang berada didalam kelas yang sepi. Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka berdua, walaupun mereka berjanjian bertemu setelah kelas selesai. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang bertanya atau bahkan berbicara. Sampai sekitar 5 menit kemudian salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kata yang mengejutkan.

"Aku ingin putus" ucap salah satu dari mereka, yang satunya hanya bisa terkejut dan meminta penjelasan

"What? Breakup? No, Jae! Aku tidak mau, aku tau kita sedang tidak baik dari kemarin, tapi aku mohon kita jangan putus"

"A..aku tidak bisa, Daehyun. Kita...ah tidak..aku ingin kita putus sekarang juga" kata Youngjae, laki-laki manis yang baru saja mengucapkan kata putus pada kekasihnya, Daehyun.

"Tapi kenapa kau meminta putus? Apa karena kemarin kita saling diam? Tolong katakan padaku, Jae!" pinta Daehyun sambil memegang pundak Youngjae

"YOUNGJAE JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" bentak Daehyun ketika Youngjae hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya

"Maaf... Aku harus pulang, permisi" lirih Youngjae sambil melepaskan tangan Daehyun dari pundaknya. Dan meninggalkan Daehyun didalam kelas. Youngjae berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolahannya sambil menahan airmata yang akan menetes, dia harus segera sampai ke rumah.

Daehyun berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju parkiran dimana motornya terparkir. Dia masih tidak percaya kekasih nya memutuskan dirinya secara tidak jelas. Segera Daehyun memakai helm dan mengendarai motornya menuju rumahnya dengan perasaan tidak menentu.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 10 menit, Daehyun sampai ke rumahnya dan masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Sampai akhirnya pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh salah satu pelayan di rumahnya.

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Tuan Muda, apa anda tidur?" tanya pelayan Lee

"Tidak, ada apa?" tanya Daehyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"Hari ini Tuan Besar pulang dan akan ada makan malam nanti, anda diminta untuk bersiap-siap untuk kedatangan Tuan Besar" jelas pelayan Lee menimbulkan kerutan diwajah Daehyun

"Ah iya iya terserah lah, aku sedang pusing sudah ya bibi!" acuh Daehyun yang sebelumnya bingung sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tumben sekali ayah pulang dan meminta makan malam, dasar aneh! Lebih baik aku tidur saja, hari ini benar benar membuat kepalaku sakit" ucap Daehyun sambil tiduran dikasur.

Waktu sudah menujukan pukul 19.30, Daehyun mendengar suara mobil ayahnya datang dan bersiap-siap turun. Ya, Daehyun tetap menuruti semua apa yang ayahnya perintahkan maka dari itu dia sudah rapih walaupun hanya dengan celana jeans dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna dark-blue.

Daehyun melihat ayahnya masuk kedalam rumah dan memeluk ayahnya serta bertanya kabar ayahnya selama dia tidak dirumah.

"Apa kabar ayah?" tanya Daehyun

"Ayah baik, bagaimana denganmu nak?" Daehyun hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, karena dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa?

"Ayah membawa tamu hari ini, sayang ayo masuk" ucap tuan Jung memanggil orang itu

"Sayang? Maksud ayah apa?" tanya Daehyun kebingunan. Ia melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan seorang perempuan seumuran ayahnya serta anak laki-laki seperti Youngjae

"Dia adalah calon Ibu-mu, Daehyun-ah! Mereka akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Dan ini adalah calon adik tirimu, You–" jelas tuan Jung yang terpotong Daehyun

"Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae." desis Daehyun terkejut

"Oh–Kalian sudah saling mengenal? Baguslah kalau begitu, kalian akan jadi kakak-adik yang baik" ucap tuan Jung dan menyuruh mereka untuk ke ruang makan menikmati makan malam

"Ayah, bisakah aku bicara dengan Youngjae? Hanya sebentar" pinta Daehyun. Sedangkan Youngjae berusaha menghindari Daehyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya

"Oh silahkan, sekalian saja kau ajak dia ke kamar untuknya Dae" setelah tuan Jung mengizinkan, Daehyun langsung menarik Youngjae untuk menuju kamarnya.

Daehyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya sambil menatap Youngjae yang berdiri dekat pintu.

"Inikah alasanmu memutuskan ku? Karna ayah akan menikahi ibu-mu?" tanya Daehyun pada Youngjae yang masih menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam

"Aku mohon padamu jawablah pertanyaanku, sayang" pinta Daehyun lembut sambil berjalan menuju Youngjae

"Sayang, aku tau kau masih mencintaiku. Dan kau tau kan aku selalu mencintaimu, Youngjae" ucap Daehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae

"Tidak Dae, kita tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Kau dan aku sekarang bukan Daehyun dan Youngjae seperti waktu di Sekolah" kata Youngjae sambil menepis tangan Daehyun

"Aku mencintaimu, Youngjae-ah!" ucap Daehyun agak sedikit keras. "Tidakkah aku memahami perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu Youngjae"

"Tidak bisakah kau pahami kebahagiaan paman Jung dan ibu-ku?! Mereka akan menikah dan kita akan menjadi kakak-adik! Kau–kau tidak boleh mencintaiku!" teriak Youngjae yang sudah meledakan isi hatinya.

Daehyun hanya terdiam melihat Youngjae marah sambil meneteskan airmata. Sedangkan Youngjae sedang bertengkar dengan hatinya, ia sungguh masih mencintai Daehyun sebagai kekasihnya. Namun Ibu-nya akan menikah dengan Ayah Daehyun dan bagi Youngjae, kebahagian Ibu-nya adalah yang utama. Ibu-nya bahagia maka Youngjae juga akan merasa bahagia.

"Kalau begitu kita batalkan saja pernikahan mereka, dan bilang pada mereka bahwa kita sudah pacaran" usul Daehyun

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan paman Jung dan Ibu-ku! Cepat buka pintu ini! Aku ingin keluar!" Youngjae berusaha membuka pintu kamar dan ingin segera keluar sebelum Youngjae semakin menangis

"Aku akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ini, tidak perduli kau menolak atau apapun" kata Daehyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Youngjae keluar kamarnya

Youngjae segera turun dan menuju ruang makan setelah sebelumnya pergi ke kamar mandi untuk merapihkan penampilannya. Dan bergabung bersama paman Jung serta Ibu-nya yang sedang makan. Tak lama kemudian, Daehyun datang dan bergabung dengan mereka. Akankah Daehyun dan Youngjae bermain sandiwara di rumah ini? Ataukah mereka akan menjalani kehidupan mereka sesuai keinginan hati mereka?

 **ToBeContinue**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT YOUR BROTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

–Jung Daehyun

–Yoo Youngjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

! **WARNING** !

It's story about BxB or BOYS X BOYS. So, if you don't like BxB please leave this pages

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(a.n)

CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRINGNYA JALAN CERITA

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and ENJOY :)**

* * *

 **Youngjae** **POV**

Pagi pertama ku sejak tinggal di rumah paman Jung, aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke Sekolah. Aku menatap diriku dicermin dan merapihkan seragamku. Semoga saja aku beruntung hari ini. Ku buka pintu kamarku, dan ternyata Daehyun juga baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi kekasihku, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Daehyun sambil merangkul pundakku. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Hentikan Dae, aku bukan kekasihmu dan minggir aku mau turun kebawah" ucapku menyikut Daehyun pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Aku melihat Ibu dan paman Jung sedang sarapan.

"Selamat pagi Ibu dan paman Jung" sapaku pada mereka berdua

"Selamat pagi, mana Daehyun?" tanya paman Jung

"Aku disini, pak Tua. Aku tidak sarapan, aku berangkat sekarang. Annyeong!" ucap Daehyun yang hanya melewati ruang makan.

"Oh appa baru ingat, kalian kan satu sekolah! Daehyun bareng saja sama Youngjae" saran paman Jung. Oh tidak! Aku mau menghindari Daehyun malah disuruh bareng? Hell-ya!

"T-tidak usah paman, aku akan naik bu–"

"Ayo, Youngjae. Kami berangkat, annyeong" potong Daehyun langsung menarik tanganku dan membawa ke motornya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa naik bus, minggir" aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun dan berjalan keluar rumah

"Jae! Ayo naik motor bersamaku, kau kan kekasihku!" teriak Daehyun. Apa dia gila?! Berteriak seperti itu dihalaman rumah?!

"Diamlah dan aku tidak akan berangkat bersama mu!" bentak-ku padanya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum? Kenapa dia tersenyum?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan beritahu ayahku dan Ibumu bahwa kita berpacaran" shit! Apa yang barusan dia katakan?! Jangan sampai dia berbicara seperti itu pada mereka, sialan... Apa mau tuan Jung itu.

"Ayo cepat naik, atau aku akan masuk kedalam?" tanya Daehyun yang seakan tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Dengan langkah kesal aku kembali ke Daehyun dan menaiki motornya

"Sudahku katakan padamu sayang, suka atau tidak aku tetap kekasihmu Yoo Youngjae" ucap Daehyun yang membuatku makin kesal

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Brother**

* * *

 **Author** **POV**

Jam pelajaran sudah mau berakhir, dan Youngjae benar-benar ingin cepat berlari ke Kantin untuk makan. Dia mengutuk semua perbuatan Daehyun tadi dari awal dia turun motor bahkan sampai jam pelajaran dimulai.

"Terkutuklah kau Jung Daehyun, karna kau aku tidak sempat sarapan! Aku akan menendangmu jika bertemu" desis Youngjae sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan

"Hey jae, kau kenapa?" bisik Jaebum ketika melihat teman sebangkunya menggerutu

"Apa kau punya makanan?" tanya Youngjae

"Makanan? Tidak ada, Jae" jawab Jaebum

"Yoo Youngjae, Im Jaebum! Sudah bicaranya?" pergok Kim songsaengnim yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping meja Youngjae dan Jaebum, dan membuat keduanya terjekut

"A–anu... I'm sorry, songsaengnim" ucap Jaebum

 **TRINGG** **TRINGG**

Suara bel istrahat terdengar pertanda pelajaran sudah berakhir, tapi Youngjae dan Jaebum masih harus mendapatkan omelan dari Kim songsaengnim. Itu membuat jam istirahat Youngjae sangat kurang! Dan sekarang dia menggerutu karna sudah kehabisan nasi goreng kimchi favoritenya di kantin sekolah ini.

"Ahh ini karna Kim songsaengnim! Aku jadi hanya makan ramen, padahal aku mau nasi goreng kimchi bibi Yoon" omel Youngjae

"Memang kau tidak sarapan?" tanya Jaebum melihat Youngjae yang terlihat masih kelaparan

"Karna Jung sialan itu aku jadi tidak sempat sarapan! Sunggu aku ingin menendangnya sekarang juga"

"Hey, dia-kan calon kakakmu tidak boleh seperti itu Jae"

"Aku tau, tuan Im. Tapi dia selalu menolak dan menganggap aku kekasihnya, padahal kami sudah putus" jelas Youngjae. Ya, Jaebum memang tau bagaimana kisah cinta DaeJae ini. Sepasang kekasih yang harus putus karena kedua orangtuanya akan menikah. Miris bukan?

"Aku tau kalian masih saling mencintai, jangan mengelak, Yoo" ledek Jaebum Dan Youngjae hanya terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Jaebum benar, dia sendiri juga masih mencintai Daehyun. Tapi hati dan otaknya tidak mau berdamai.

"Sudah makan saja ramen milik-ku, aku juga masih kenyang" kata Jaebum dan membiarkan Youngjae memakan ramennya.

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Brother**

* * *

Youngjae sedang berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya. Dia melihat beberapa satpam rumahnya menyapa dirinya, Youngjae hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Youngjae-ah" panggil perempuan paruh baya, yang ternyata adalah ibunya

"Eoh eomma, eomma rapih sekali mau kemana?" tanya Youngjae bingung melihat penampilan eomma-nya yang rapih

"Eomma akan pergi makan malam dengan kolega dari perusahaan" jelas sang eomma

"Bersama paman Jung?"

"Tentu saja, Youngjae-ah" jawab tuan Jung yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Ah paman... Mengejutkan ku saja"

"Jangan panggil aku paman, aku akan menjadi appamu, panggil aku Appa saja" jelas tuan Jung. Youngjae hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ohiya, kau dan daehyun bisa makan malam diluar. Dan bilang pada Daehyun kami pergi, oke anak manis?" jelas tuan Jung membuat Youngjae mempoutkan bibirnya

"Eomma~ Paman Jung memanggil aku anak manis! Padahal aku kan tampan" adu Youngjae pada eommanya

"Ya ya ya, kau memang anak tampan, yang manis hahaha" ledek eommanya sambil mencolek dagu anaknya dan berjalan keluar bersama tuan Jung.

"Hati-hati dijalan appa eomma!" seru Youngjae. Ya. Dia akan mencoba memanggil tuan Jung dengan sebutan appa, karena sebentar lagi tuan Jung akan menjadi ayah-nya

Youngjae sedang menonton televisi ketika Daehyun pulang, dan Daehyun langsung merebahkan diri dipaha milik Youngjae.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" omel Youngjae namun tidak digubris oleh Daehyun

"Bangunlah Jung Daehyun sebelum aku memukul kepalamu" ancam Youngjae

"Kau ini kan kekasihku, jadi tidak apa dong aku tiduran disini" bela Daehyun sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

"Jung Daehyun. Perhatikan ucapanmu! Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi" kata Youngjae sambil membuat Daehyun terduduk

"Kau itu ka–" belum selesai Youngjae berbicara, Daehyun memotong perkataan Youngjae

"Aku bukan kakakmu, Aku, Jung Daehyun kekasih dari Yoo Youngjae. I'm not your brother, Youngjae"

 **CUPP**

Daehyun mencium bibir Youngjae secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Youngjae terkejut atas perlakuan dari Daehyun. Merasa tidak ada balasan Daehyun mulai melumat bibir manis milik Youngjae

"Tuan Mu–" panggil pelayan Lee tersendat ketika melihat tuan muda nya dan calon adik tuan mudanya berciuman didepannya. Youngjae mendengar dan melihat pelayan Lee langsung mendorong Daehyun

"T–Tolong... A–Aku bisa menjelaskan..." jelas Youngjae terbata dan gugup

"Ya seperti ya bibi lee lihat, aku dan Youngjae berciuman. Dan kami adalah kekasih" jelas Daehyun tanpa malu sama sekali

"T–Tidak! Jangan dengarkan dia, kami bukan sepasang kekasih.. Hahaha" bela Youngjae. Pelayan Lee hanya terdiam melihat Youngjae dan Daehyun bertengkar untuk menjelaskan pada dirinya.

"Maaf menggangu kalian berdua, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa tadi Tuan Jung berpesan untuk tuan muda menemui beliau di Restoran, dan untuk soal tadi saya anggap tidak pernah melihatnya. Saya permisi" jelas pelayan Lee

"Hanya kau? Aku tidak diajak?" tanya Youngjae entah pada siapa

"Hey.. Kau bisa ikut kalau mau"

"Tidak! Aku masih marah padamu! Pergi sana kau, brengsek!" omel Youngjae dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Daehyun hanya melihat Youngjae berjalan menjauh dan berfikir apakah dia salah berbuat itu pada kekasihnya? Youngjae masih kekasihnya kan? Ya masih kekasihnya dipikiran Daehyun. Bukan dipikiran Youngjae. Dan untuk apa ayahnya memanggil dirinya ke Restoran? Apakah ada makan malam? Tapi kenapa Youngjae tidak diajak?

 **ToB** **eContinue**

( a.n )

Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M** **NOT** **YOUR** **BROTHER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast :**

–Jung Daehyun

–Yoo Youngjae

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

! **WARNING** !

It's story about BxB or BOYS X BOYS. So, if you don't like BxB please leave this pages

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(a.n)

CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRINGNYA JALAN CERITA

HAPPY READING and ENJOY :)

* * *

 **Author** **POV**

Sudah sudah hampir satu bulan Youngjae tinggal di kediaman Jung. Dan 1 minggu lagi ibu nya dan ayah Daehyun akan menikah. Tapi Daehyun tetap saja berusaha membuat Youngjae membatalkan pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka dengan bersikap layaknya pasangan kekasih, namun Youngjae selalu menolak walaupun Daehyun berusaha keras. Seperti sekarang, mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menuju butik untuk mengambil pakaian saat pernikahan kedua orangtua mereka. Daehyun dan Youngjae terjebak dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Daehyun memulai percakapan.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mempertahankan perasaanku padamu Jae?" tanya Daehyun, yang ditanya hanya terdiam melihat jalanan dari dalam mobil

"Apa aku egois mempertahankan hubungan kita berdua?" tanya Daehyun sekali lagi

"Ya, kau egois. Kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, aku adik mu sekarang" jawab Youngjae datar

"Masih ada 1 minggu lagi untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu Jae"

"Kau gila hah?! Kau tidak senang melihat ayahmu bahagia?! Dan aku juga sudah bilang padamu, Aku ini adikmu bukan kekasihmu!" teriak Youngjae

 **SRETT** **CKITTT**

Daehyun meminggirkan mobilnya ketepian dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba membuat Youngjae terkejut.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" tanya Youngjae marah

"Ya lebih baik mati dari pada tidak bersama mu"

"Aku mohon padamu Jae, bertahanlah.. Biarkan aku egois sekali saja. Apa salah aku mempertahankan kebahagiaanku?" lirih Daehyun

"Maafkan aku, daehyun-ah... Akupun juga ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaanku, namun aku memilih mengorbankan persaanku untuk kebahagian ibuku" ucap Youngjae dalam hati

"Sepertinya...aku menyerah, Jae-ah" kata Daehyun pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Youngjae

"Kau benar, aku egois dan tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan ayah. Walaupun sulit, aku akan menerima kenyataan...bahwa kau...adalah adik-ku. Dan aku adalah kakakmu" tutur Daehyun sambil tersenyum gentir

 **DEGG**

Youngjae merasakan hatinya sakit saat melihat Daehyun tersenyum gentir seperti itu, dia berfikir apakah dia yang egois selama ini? Youngjae ingin menangis rasanya, kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada dirinya? Apa salahnya dimasa lalu sampai dia harus mengalami nasib seperti ini?

"Aku..ingin pulang" lirih Youngjae tanpa melihat Daehyun. Daehyun hanya menurut dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya pulang ke rumah.

3 hari setelah kejadian dimobil itu, Daehyun mulai menghindar dari Youngjae. Seperti berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah, pulang sore bahkan malam atau terkadang dia saat malam pergi entah kemana dengan pakaian yang rapih. Itu membuat Youngjae bingung dan penasaran. Akhirnya, Youngjae dengan nekat menemui Daehyun.

"Hyung, nanti aku boleh pulang bersamamu? Uang ku habis dan tidak bisa pulang naik bus" tanya Youngjae pada Daehyun yang sedang istirahat dilapangan

"Kau butuh uang berapa? Aku akan menunggumu di parkiran untuk memberimu uang dan aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku ada acara" ucap Daehyun. Lihat kan? Daehyun benar-benar menghindari Youngjae

"Ah begitu ya, kalau begitu baiklah. Aku akan meminjam uang Jaebum saja. Bye hyung" Youngjae tersenyum dan pergi. Hatinya sangat sakit saat Daehyun menghindarinya.

Benar saja, ketika pulang sekolah Daehyun menunggunya di parkiran. Dia terlihat berdiri di depan mobilnya. Pura-pura tidak melihat, Youngjae berjalan melewati Daehyun. Namun Daehyun memanggil Youngjae dan mau tidak mau Youngjae harus mendekat pada Daehyun

"Ini uang untuk naik bus" ucap Daehyun sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won. Youngjae terdiam.

"Ambilah, aku harus segera menjemput seseorang"

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah dipinjami Jaebum" bohong Youngjae, sebenarnya dia punya uang dan itu bukan uang Jaebum

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" pamit Daehyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Youngjae. Youngjae berjalan ke halte bus dan segera pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Brother**

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Youngjae melihat ibunya duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Dengan segera dia memeluk ibunya erat. Ibunya terkejut melihat Youngjae sepertu itu.

"Kenapa anak ibu manja sekali eh?" tanya sang ibu

"Tidak bu, apakah ibu bahagia akan menikah dengan paman Jung?" tanya Youngjae balik

"Ibu sangat senang sekali, ibu akan menikah dan Daehyun juga akan bertunangan. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa bahagianya ibu dan calon ayahmu nanti?" ucap Ibu Youngjae sambil tersenyum membuat kerutan diwajah Youngjae.

"Tunggu... Daehyun akan tunangan?" tanya Youngjae bingung

"Apa Daehyun tidak memberitahumu? Dia akan bertunangan dengan anak dari kolega perusahaan. Dan Daehyun beberapa hari lalu menyetujuinya" jelas ibunya.

"Tidak, Daehyun tidak memberitahu tentang itu padaku" ucap Youngjae

"Kalau begitu setelah dia pulang kau bisa bertanya padanya. Apa kau mau makan jae-ah?" tanya sang Ibu

"T-Tidak ibu... A–aku... A–aku baru ingat ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan..." Youngjae langsung berlari ke kamarnya sebelum airmata sialan itu keluar dari matanya.

 **BRAK**

Youngjae menutup pintu agak keras dan melempar tasnya sembarangan. Dia langsung menangis dibawah tempat tidurnya. Hatinya sakit. Inikah yang dirasakan Daehyun saat dirinya menolak Daehyun? Sesakit inikah mendengar fakta bahwa Daehyun menerima pertunangan itu? Secepat itukah Daehyun melupakannya?

"hiks...ini...menyakitkan...hikss..hikss" tangis Youngjae

"Kenapa rasanya...hiks...sangat sakit?!" Youngjae memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit, Youngjae tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Daehyun akan bertunangan dengan oranglain

 **TOK** **TOK** **TOK**

"Youngjae?" panggil Ibunya. Youngjae segera menghapus airmatanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ya bu ada apa?" tanya Youngjae saat membuka pintu

"Kau habis menangis? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"A–ah aku tadi kepleset dikamar mandi ibu.. Jadi aku yahh menangis" sungguh akting yang bagus Yoo Youngjae.

"Ah hati-hati dong sayang, begini... Nanti malam keluarga dari tunangan Daehyun akan datang dan kita akan makan malam bersama. Bisa bantu ibu memasak?"

"Uhm.. Aku akan bantu, tapi aku ganti pakaian dulu ne?"

"Baiklah, ibu menunggumu di dapur nak" kata ibunya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Youngjae segera berganti pakaian dan turun menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya.

Youngjae memang membantu ibunya, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Sampai akhirnya tangannya teriris pisau.

"Auchh...appo" teriak Youngjae mengundang tanya dari ibu serta beberpa maid didapur

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Ibu Youngjae. "Tidak apa, hanya teriris pisau" jawab Youngjae

"Astaga sini ibu obati" sang Ibupun langsung mengambil kotak p3k sedang Youngjae mencuci jarinya yang berdarah. Namun tiba-tiba Daehyun datang bersama seseorang membuat ibunya melupakan tujuannya untuk mengobati tangan Youngjae.

"Aigoo, kau datang juga Nahyun-ah" ucap Ibu Youngjae senang dan memeluk Nahyun –tunangan Daehyun–

"Ne, Bibi Jung. Apa kabar bibi? Sehat bukan?" tanya Nahyun sambil memeluk ibu Youngjae

"Panggil saja eomma, aku baik. Ayo sini sini duduk" kata Ibu Youngjae mengajak Nahyun duduk di ruang tengah. Youngjae hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Sampai dia tidak tahu kedatangan Daehyun yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" tanya Daehyun

"Ah? T–tidak apa-apa" jawab Youngjae sambil menyembunyikan jari tangannya yang terluka. Namun Daehyun memaksa untuk melihat.

"Kenapa tidak diobati? Sini aku obati" ucap Daehyun sambil mengambil sebuah kotak p3k yang tadi diletakan oleh ibu Youngjae. Daehyun mengobati tangan Youngjae dan Youngjae hanya terdiam. Dia ingin bertanya, tapi dia ingin menangis juga.

"Kau bertunangan?" kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Youngjae

"Ya" jawab Daehyun seadanya. Youngjae menarik tangannya yang akan diplester oleh Daehyun.

"Selamat hyung" ucap Youngjae

"Ya, terimakasih. Kemarikan jarimu, biar aku plester lukamu dulu" perintah Daehyun. Namun Youngjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"Aku bisa sendiri, terimaksih hyung" setelah itu mengambil plester dari tangan Daehyun dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ditengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan Nahyun, namun dia hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Luka dijarinya bukanlah apa-apa dibanding luka dihatinya. Ia ingin sekali menutup semua luka-luka dihatinya namun tidak akan bisa ada yang menutup luka-luka itu, yang ada malah makin banyak dan menyakitkan.

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Brother**

* * *

 **Daehyun** **POV**

Melihat Youngjae terdiam ditengah makan malam ini membuatku khawatir, ada apa dengan dirinya? Sedari tadi dia hanya memainkan makanannya saja sedangkan yang lain sedang bersendagurau. Aku ingin berbicara padanya namun hubunganku dengannya sedang tidak baik, aku menjauh darinya dan diam diam menyetujui pertunangan dengan Nahyun.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan makan malam ini. Aku permisi" suara Youngjae tiba-tiba dan pergi dari meja makan

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" kulihat Ibu nya sedikit marah pada kelakuan Youngjae

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan atau tidak mood, namanya juga anak muda. Bukan kah begitu nahyun dan daehyun?" jelas appa dan aku hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Apakah Youngjae marah padaku? Apakah aku salah disaat aku mencoba move on darinya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang berkata bahwa aku adalah kakaknya?

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pernikahan ayah dan ibu Youngjae. Aku sudah berada di Gereja bersama Nahyun. Dia gadis yang ramah dan manis, aku jadi menyukainya. Disampingku sudah ada Youngjae dan ayah ibu sudah berada di altar. Mereka menikah. Ibu Youngjae menjadi ibuku juga. Ku lihat Youngjae hanya tersenyum tanpa bicara sedari tadi.

"Oppa, apakah Youngjae seperti itu?" tanya Nahyun padaku

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia memang pendiam"

"Padahal aku kira dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untukku, tapi setiap aku menyapanya dia hanya tersenyum saja" ku lihat Nahyun sedikit merajuk, membuatku tak tahan ingin mencubitnya

"Kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih, aku ingin mencubitmu" ucapku sambil pura-pura ingin mencubit Nahyun. Kemudian aku dan Nahyun terkikik akibat tingkah kita berdua.

* * *

 **I'm Not Your Brother**

* * *

 **Youngjae** **POV**

Baiklah, anggap saja aku tidak ada disini. Aku memang sudah biasa seperti ini, aku hanya terdiam di Gereja ini tanpa bicara. Entah kemana suaraku sekarang. Sesungguhnya aku benci berada disini, lebih tepatnya disebelah Daehyun. Dia terlihat bahagia seperti ayahnya hari ini.

Ku lihat acara sudah mulai dan ibu menikah bersama paman Jung, yang sekarang adalah Ayahku. Aku dan Daehyun sekarang adalah adik kakak. Kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat menyakitkan?

 **SKIP** **TIME**

Pesta di Gedung ini sangat meriah, semua orang menikmatinya. Ku lihat Jaebum datang bersama kedua orangtuanya. Dengan segera aku mendekat ke Jaebum dan memeluknya erat

"Aku merindukanmu" ucapku pada Jaebum. Entah kenapa aku ingin memeluk sahabatku yang satu ini

"Hey, kita baru berpisah satu hari dan jangan lebay" jawab Jaebum sambil menjitak kepalaku

"Pamann bibi! Lihat bummie jahat padakuuu" aduku pada kedua orangtuanya. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua

"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Selamat atas pernikahan ibu dan ayahmu, Youngie" ucap paman Im sambil menyalamiku dan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

Orangtua Jaebum menemui ayah dan ibu, sedangkan aku bersama Jaebum keluar gedung pesta. Aku mengajak Jaebum ke menuju taman dimana disana terdapat air mancur dan lilin-lilin kecil.

"Kau baik jae?" tanya Jaebum tiba-tiba. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya

"Tapi tau kau tidak baik jae, 16 tahun aku berteman denganmu kau masih berbohong?" ucap Jaebum benar. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak bisa. Dari awal aku sudah membuat tameng lalu kenapa tamengku hancur begitu saja?!

Jaebum memelukku tiba-tiba, dan seketika aku menangis dipelukannya. Ini sangat menyakitkan... Tolong aku...

"Bisakah aku menarik semua perkataanku, Jaebum-ah? Aku tidak ingin ayah dan ibu menikah hiks aku mencintai hiks Daehyunie hiks" aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Aku ingin Daehyun hanya ingin Daehyun

 **ToBeContinue**

Hai, apakah ada yang masih minat sama ff ini ? Sepertinya 2/3 chapter lagi bakal end. Dan aku juga akan fast-update nih kayaknga hahahaha at least, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!


End file.
